Rolling Stone
by anotheranonymouswriter
Summary: "I guess I just fear falling, even after the training jumps." Alice shook her head. "It's silly." Her words took them away from the comfortable silence and forced her companion to reply. Nixon ran his hand through his dark locks of hair before speaking. "I don't see it as falling; it always looks like you're flying to me" he said, lighting his cigarette. **UPDATING AGAIN**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**Also, I would like to say that English is not my first language and any mistakes you may find should be pointed out! Please give me honest criticism as it will improve my writing. The first two chapters will be buildups, so don't expect Easy-company very soon. **

**Also, I am not 100% sure where I am going with this story. I see myself as a gardener rather than an architect, tbh. If you get any ideas or visions, feel free to message me or leave a review, I'd be happy to hear!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"And with that" the professor gestured towards the ceiling "I expect to have some interesting pieces of analysis tomorrow, 11:00 hours. Dismissed."

The last part was drowned out by the sounds of shuffling feet, raffling paper and of course, the bell sounding. A few students lingered in the classroom, waiting for their slower friends or partners, hoping to say a word to their professor or, like Alice Price, trying to avoid conversation at all.

Normally, professors would leave as soon as they could, usher out the students, lock the lecture hall and go on with their evenings, liberated from their eager pupils. Professor Scott was not an exception; however, today he too stayed behind, neatly sorting through his paper with no hurry at last, only he and Alice remained.

"Thank you for the lecture, professor" she said, organizing a lock of unruly blonde hair behind her ear. "About the analysis…"

"You don't have to hand it in tomorrow" he cut her off, giving a kind smile. "I have a special project planned and I am very interested to have you onboard."

This caught her attention. Professor Scott was a military veteran, only teaching because he was honorably discharged due to his age; he was going on 80, but he did not seem to slow down. Many of his studies were published in big papers worldwide.

"Well, sir, you have peaked my interest" she said.

"I just need you to answer to a simple question, miss Price." The old man ran a hand through his white hair and leaned towards his desk. "Why are you studying military history here? A young lady like yourself must have a lot of different desires in life, and becoming a teacher is surely not one of them?"

Alice nodded slowly, knowing this was a common thought among her classmates, most of whom were aspiring history professors, writers and the like. Honestly, she was unsure of her desires in life, what to pursuit and what she was actually good at.

"You know that I have thought about becoming a journalist" she began. "I find that there is much to be learned from the past. If we can learn from past conflicts, we might be able to avoid future ones." She smiled. "That's what I hope, anyway."

xxxxxxxxxx

Alice lived on her own, in a cheap apartment about a mile from campus. Being 19, this was not the standard; all of her classmates had roommates, partners or lived with their parents, because of the economic situation. Not that it was extremely expensive to live in Georgia, but students were not, and had never been, the rich 1% of society.

Alice Price, however, had enough money to get by. Most of it was inherited, placed in bonds or trust funds, but she also had a few grand in the bank. 'That's what happens when your parents die and leave an only child' she used to bitterly say when anyone asked. Honestly, she was quite bitter.

Before her parents' death, she'd been very ambitious and eager to start her own life. With

dreams of being a journalist, she'd left home early and gone to an expensive school in New York. But when she got the call from a priest, saying that the roads had been slippery and there was nothing to be done, everything collided. Her relationships, life, job and studies just fell apart.

The solution hadn't been crystal clear to her right away; she spent six months trying to pick up the pieces, before realizing that the only thing that would work was to change. Drastically. So she grew out her hair, chopped off the brunette strands and let it stay dirty blonde, packed her stuff, and moved to the first place that she could think of, somewhere where no one knew her. Georgia was the place she ended up in.

xxxxxxxxxx

"First of all, you must be aware that this is a very delicate subject we're touching on" the professor began, excitement already showing in his eyes. Alice nodded, chewing on the nail of her thumb. "Also, you should not mention this to your classmates." She nodded again, confirming that she wouldn't. Would they care about her hanging out with an eighty-year old man on the weekends? Most likely not. "This is my life's work, Alice."

"What exactly is it, professor?"

"Well, I am not a physicist" he began. "But even Stephen Hawking has confirmed this theory as possible, though unlikely. It was, of course, a mistake from the beginning." Professor Scott led Alice through a door, leading down to the research area in the back of the university. It was rarely inhabited, as the students were not expected to perform actual experiments themselves.

"I still don't understand, professor." Alice stayed as close to the man as possible, feeling intimidated by the dark of the room. The lights were on, but they were so dim that they might as well be off.

"You see, miss Price, time is something which keeps everything from happening at once. If time was speeded up, for example, the Vietnam War and the World Wars might have been fought at the same time; speeded up even more, the founding of the Ottoman Empire might have been stopped by the invasion of Poland by Hitler." Professor Scott gestured towards a whiteboard, covered in equations and mind-maps. They looked like notes from a lecture, and maybe they were.

"Yes, we talked about that in philosophy."

"So, naturally, if you could stretch out time, events would be further from each other. Most people understand it this far. It is not until now that we start getting confused, hence my messy notes over here" he gestured with a small smirk. "But I figure, that if we learn how time can be stretched or speeded, we can modify time enough to occupy a new space in it; time travel."

"But sir, with all due respect.." Alice started, stopping when the professor raised his hand.

"Now, this is why I chose you to be a part of this. If this works, and there is only a very slim chance, it could possibly mean that return to our time, 2015, is impossible." he furrowed his eyebrows. "Actually, even if it works, return is not likely, as this technology is newly developed." He added a question mark next to one of his mind-maps, called 'paradox'.

"Now, where were I? Oh right. Because you don't have family to come back to." His cruel words felt like a stab. Alice was painfully aware of the fact that her family was dead, but to be reminded was like poking a healing bruise. "You have no boyfriend, girlfriend, no kids or siblings that will miss you" the professor continued, seemingly oblivious to the way his words made her cringe. "Which makes you the perfect candidate."

"For what, exactly?" She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Would you, if you had a chance, want to relive the second World War?"

"For the purpose of research maybe…" she hesitated. "It must have been a horrible time to live in."

"True, true." He smiled. "But you're a smart girl."

"Sir, I must protest. I could not bring enough research for whatever project you're working on, as I am female. I would be unable to join the army or anything like that."

"That's where you're wrong." He looked smugly at her, seeming to look through his papers until he found a black and white picture, looking blurry. It was of a group of soldiers, smiling faces and hands in the air. He pointed to one of the faces. "This is private Scott."

"And?"

"Whether private Scott, or Lieutenant, as she would soon be, was male is debated upon. You see, Scott joined the army under very shady circumstances and details are few. The men serving in this company speak very sparingly of the lieutenant."

"So you're saying that a female served in the U.S Army?" Alice looked doubtful. "That sounds crazy." She shook her head, looking to the ground. "If you just think about society's look on women during that time, as well as the fact that the military still is a boy's club, it is highly unlikely…"

"That's what I said" he interrupted. "Until I learned that this is my sister. She was killed in combat when I was seven, and I have few memories of her. She was in the infantry, and was killed in Normandy on D-Day plus three." Alice suspected the professor had tears in his eyes, but the dim light made it impossible to see. "This proves that the military sometimes accepted females. And that they will accept you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, and I'm very glad you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**xxxxxx**

Alice had accepted the offer. Mostly because she felt it would be disrespectful not to, and because she was certain it would fail. Time travel belonged in books of fiction, and the professor was old and foolish. However, when she researched Lieutenant Scott, the facts Professor Scott gave her fit right in. But that wasn't any proof.

When he learned that she was willing to do it, the professor had put together a guide on what she needed to do. Research the most common hairstyles, clothes, bands and movies from the 40s was on the list; she needed to fit in, apparently. He was so sure it would work, that it almost convinced Alice; but just almost.

She was also instructed to withdraw a large sum of cash, that the professor would hand on down to a contact, who would change it to the correct currency of the 1940s. All of it was mindblowing, and ridiculous.

The last thing she had to do was have a bag packed, at all times. It was to be filled with clothes (matching the 40s fashion), whatever hygiene articles she might need, and eventually money. This would be her travel bag, she learned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alice was called into the university late on a Saturday. She figured that the professor would have something to say to her, so she brought her travel bag (because otherwise he would pester her about it) and walked there.

When she arrived, she marveled at the quietness of the school during the weekend. No running, no singing, just quiet and peace. Alice stepped into the hallway and made her way to the professor's office.

"I did it!" He said loudly, causing her to speed her steps. "I did it! Is she on the way?"

"I'm here, professor" she said loudly. He opened the door open, inviting her in and nodding approvingly when he saw her bag.

"It works now. Here, here" he said, handing her an envelope and a wallet. "This needs to be added to your travel bag."

"How does it work?" Alice was unsure of the professor's sanity, to be honest. The time machine was an old English clock, to which he had added some kind of generator and a few wires to. It looked like a child's experiment.

"You see, the clock here doesn't work like it normally would, it…" He was cut off by the clock ringing out. Looking at her own wristwatch, Alice stated that the clock really was off. It was 21:36, and the clock sounded seven ringings before quieting down.

"Maybe it's-" Alice started. She was unable to finish her sentence, as a flash of light blinded her. That's strange, she thought, gripping her bag harder. It was a simple duffel bag in army green, but now it acted like a lifeline.

"Professor Scott?" No answer could be heard, and Alice started to panic. "This is just a prank" she said quietly to herself, trying to force her own eyes open. When she finally did, she noticed she was not standing in an office anymore.

Well, almost. She was in a building, and on the door right across from her was the word "Office". Under it, was a golden plate with an engraving. "Lieutenant Colonel Robert F. Sink".

"Excuse me, sir" Alice said to a man, standing a few feet away. "Could you tell me the date?"

"It's the second of June, 1942, ma'am" he said, before returning to what he was doing before. It was good that he didn't look at her, because if he did… he would've seen her break down completely, crumble and start panicking.

Let's say, hypothetically, that it had worked. Alright. If she was actually in 1942, it was okay. She knew a thing or two about the time; she would be alright.

But it wasn't possible to travel in time, was it?

The door swung open and an old man, head covered in wisps of greying hair, looked around in the hallway. Despite his age, he looked intimidating and seemed to wear his green uniform with pride.

"How may I help you, miss..?"

"Price, sir. Alice Price" she said, trying not to show how nervous she felt and wondering whether or not to salute him. "I know about private Scott sir."

He looked perplexed for a moment, before shaking his head. "There's nothing extraordinary about private Scott, miss" he said.

"I want to join" Alice looked around her, trying to divert out which regiment this was, which infantry, anything. She noticed the wings on his uniform and almost cried. Airborne? "Sir, I want to join the airborne."

The ducking airborne. She mentally slapped herself. The hardest trained elite force with the most dangerous job. Great.

"Let's have this discussion in my office, miss." The colonel led her into the small room. "We have a few spaces left in the Nurse Corps, miss Price, that is the best way to serve your country."

"With all due respect, I am not interested in becoming a nurse." When he closed the door, Alice allowed herself to sit down, putting her duffel in her lap and nervously putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Like I said, I know about private Scott and that you've made exceptions before."

"I have no knowledge of what you're talking about" Sink told her, locking the door and sitting himself down behind a desk.

"How come you know who private Scott is? She" Alice added emphasis on the word "is in the infantry, which I suppose is not your commanding area."

Colonel Sink sighed and let his hand weave through his white hair, all the while Alice noted how much trouble old men had caused her. Why had she even agreed to Professor Scott's project? A hope of a higher grade and knowledge, perhaps, or just a will to get out. Spur of the moment.

"It is true." He stated. "But for me to even consider you, you'd have to provide recommendations. Do you have any of those?"

"I have this." Gambling, Alice lifted the envelope out of her duffel and opening it, revealing - to her relief - forged papers. She simply gave the entire bundle to the colonel, letting him skim through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**I am a bit jumpy with my writing... but your reviews have so far given me a lot of motivation! :) Thank you so much!**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alice hated running Currahee. It wasn't the running that was the issue, it was the fact that she was always surrounded by panting men, and it bothered her. Being the only woman in the company, and one of the few women who were at the camp (the other four were nurses, and a cook) she knew eyes were on her.

Her feet always hurt. The boots were too wide for her feet, and it made the impact of the ground much more daunting than needed be. Except for the ache in her feet and breaths around her neck, she didn't mind Currahee too much.

Joining the men in the barracks had not been a travel without bumps in the road; it was crowded and smelly, and she disliked it at once. However, finding a bunk with her name on it made her feel like she belonged; even though none of the men actually talked to her for quite some time. It wasn't until George Luz opened his mouth that she actually felt like there were people there; it was silent as a grave.

"Well, aren't you a cookie" he'd said. At first, Alice had no idea what he meant, before remembering the slang she'd read up on before getting here.

"Price, do not drag your feet!" Sobel's loud voice woke her up and she immediately straightened up, falling into the same pace as the rest of the troopers. Someone, Luz probably, started singing Fall Upon The Risers. That man never shut his mouth, a nice distraction for at times but annoying in the long run. However, the jokes were thrown around like baseballs in around directions and it was pleasant. Alice realised that they needed to treasure the small humour they had before the reality of war was upon their backs, so she sang along.

xxxxxxxxx

"How are you finding Toccoa so far, private?" Alice looked up, quite shocked that someone would speak to her. She'd done her best to stay on the sidelines, to not stand out and avoid questions. It was Lewis Nixon. He was a very handsome man, Alice noted. Dark hair and kind eyes, a defined jaw… Yeah, he was attractive. He'd put down his plate on the table, sitting across from her. Normally he would eat with Winters, but she couldn't see the Lieutenant anywhere.

"It surely is an experience sir" she said, not sure how to reply. It was ironic, almost, that she was sitting with an intelligence officer and yet she was more aware of what would happen during the war. That was a common thought. Should she reveal the future to them, would they believe her, would that change things?

Nixon laughed at her comment. "Sure is." He took a swig from his flask, before offering it to her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, sir." She took a bite of her food, chicken with rice. It didn't taste like a lot and Alice longed for real cuisine, with spices and flavouring.

"There's no need to call me sir when were just having a casual conversation, Alice" Nixon told her. "Call me Lewis would you?"

"Alright then, Lewis."

"How come a lovely girl like yourself decided to join the army?" There it was. The question she had no answer to, because she didn't really want to do this. Maybe Alice should've thought this through more thoroughly, added a few perspectives before she reached a conclusion. She had never actually thought it would work.

"Nix, Sobel wants all of us to gather." The voice of Richard Winters was her salvation, bringing Lewis' attention away from their conversation.

"Of course he does" Lewis said, looking agitated. Alice could sense that he wanted to say something else, but decided against it because of her. "Excuse me." He nodded towards her and she smiled back, also earning a nod from Winters.

"Private" he said, before stalking off with Nixon and leaving her there. As soon as they left, she couldn't seem to focus on anything except for the other voices around her. The barking laughter, loud jokes and scraping of chairs.

And suddenly it felt as if she was stuck in a small space, screaming for air. Hastily, Alice grabbed her stuff and left the mess hall, needing space and air. She never had issues with panic attacks, she'd had a few the weeks after she lost her parents; but nothing had ever made her chest feel like it was imploding. She could feel and hear every heartbeat, loudly echoing in her ears.

Leaning towards the wall of a barrack, she lit a cigarette with shaky fingers. She was so used to the motion; it reminded her of home. Through shallow breaths she remembered her parents' reaction to her smoking. She'd been 17 and had managed to keep it hidden for almost a year, when they looked through her jacket and found a pack of Marlboros.

"You okay there sugar?" A strange soldier asked her. Alice was sure she'd seen him before but couldn't place him, until she read his name. Liebgott. He was normally cold towards her, God knows why.

"I'm fine, Liebgott" she said. "Care for a smoke?" She held out the pack towards him and was surprised when he actually took one.

"You can call me Joe, you know" he said, lightning his cigarette. "Or Lieb. Everybody else does."

"I don't really have a lot in common with all of you" Alice stated, feeling herself calming down. The sun was starting to set, and seeing as it was friday, they would have to marsch soon. In full gear.

"You never talk to us, how would you know?" Joe shrugged and took a deep breath. "I was wondering about that. Why do you keep to yourself?"

Alice pondered over his question. Truth was that she didn't feel the need to socialise. She knew that a lot of these men would die, and aswell as it would be hard to deal with that kind of loss, she could at any moment be swept back to the future. Professor Scott was not a scientist, and she had no idea how his machine even worked.

"I want you to see me as a soldier." She settled with a simple answer. "Not some girl that you all can tease or try to get with. Not that I think you're like that…." Now it was Alice's turn to shrug.

"Come on" Joe said. "Let's get back to the barracks." Alice nodded and followed him, thankful for the company. "What did you do before this?"

"Studied history and literature at university."

"There's something you have in common with Webster" Joe said. "He's at college."

The more Alice told about herself, the more parallels Joe drew to the other men in Easy. It was a nice gesture, and Alice felt herself opening up to the black haired man. She had a nagging feeling, however, that he was mostly curious and not actually eager to invite her into the "gang".

"Look, I appreciate you being nice to me and all" she said suddenly. "But I hope you, and everyone else, understands that I'm not your little sister or sweetheart or something."

"Yeah. You're too distant for anyone to think that" Joe responded after a moment of thinking. "But some of these guys are like my brothers. I have a feeling you might become like a sister, too." With those words he walked into the barracks, leaving Alice confused outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**Sorry for the hold up! Finals are here with all the stress, and I'm currently working on a history paper (ironically enough about WW1 + WW2), which is what I've been doing for almost 7 hours soon. Hope you enjoy this update, and I will try to be more active, but as I said, finals. School ends in 39 days. That's when I can prioritize the way I like!**

**xxxxxxxx**

It was the first weekend where everyone had their pass still intact. Sobel had been kept busy by Sink, and the men (and Alice) had done their utmost to please him, in order to get those 48 hours off.

"Alright gentlemen" George Luz handed out all of the glasses of beer; his hands were still steady, something that Alice suspected would change quite soon. "And Alice, of course" he grinned and she rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the beverage and watching her surroundings carefully. The bar was dark and didn't look the way she was used to; not that Alice had been to many bars, only once, in Europe.

"How is it being a female among all these handsome fellas?" Joe Toye lightly punched her shoulder, grinning widely and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you got an eye on anyone?" George teased and Alice sent a glance towards Joe, who was shrugging, knowing it made her uncomfortable but unable to help her.

"Not really. I'm not here to get a husband" she said.

"That so? Cause I happen to know" George started, throwing a glance towards the door. "that miss Price here has a sweet spot for Lieutenant Nixon-" Alice blushed immediately and shook her head.

"Not really, no. As I said, I'm not here to find a husband"

"And he's already taken, I hear" Liebgott added. "Got a wife at home."

Alice sighed in relief, having a wave of emotion hit her. It made her feel much more secure. "See?" She exclaimed before chugging the rest of the beer. "I'm gonna get some air." Leaving her empty glass on the table, Alice set for the doorway and reached for a cigarette.

"Need a light?"

Lewis Nixon stepped out from the crowd and walked beside her. Their close proximity allowed her to recognise the scent of whiskey on his lips, and appreciate that she wasn't drinking with him.

"Sure, Lewis." He lit one for her and then provided one for himself; she watched him closely. The ring she presumed would be on his ring finger seemed to be missing, and she questioned if Liebgott would have lied to get her out of the situation, or if Lewis Nixon was a cheating bastard.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her, calmly exhaling the smoke through his nose. His eyes revealed genuine interest, something that Alice rarely found. People small talked, coldly discussed their old jobs, girlfriends or schools, asked if there was something special going on, etcetera. But no one really cared; it was a way to lighten the mood.

"I'm a little nervous" she said. "But I always am."

"About?" he inquired and she just shrugged. She had nothing more to be nervous about than the rest of them; the jump, the war, the possibility of death - all of it was in the back of her mind.

"Nothing special really" she said, flicking the butt of her cigarette, "just what any other soldier would worry about."

"How to be able to carry all that equipment into the war?" Lewis joked and Alice laughed quietly, lightly pushing at his side.

"I'm not that weak" she said. "Sobel's hard as hell."

"Speak of the devil" Lewis nodded towards the front of the porch and Alice looked the same way. It was odd seeing Sobel out of training; she was used to him yelling and drilling them. When he approached them, she stood at attention and saluted him very carefully; Lewis Nixon was more relaxed and simply saluted with a nod. Sobel nodded and took her arm.

"A word in private" he said. Lewis looked estranged, but there was nothing he could do and so he just nodded, quickly putting out his cigarette and going inside again; probably looking for a drink.

"Have I done anything wrong, sir?"

"That's a question I wanted to ask you, private" Sobel said, examining her face closely as he waited for an answer.

"Sir, with all due respect, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I am very interested in how you convinced Colonel Sink into letting a woman join the army" he said. "As that is something I have never heard of before. A woman's place is not here."

"Sir, I believe that you will have to take that up with Colonel Sink himself. I like to believe that he believed in me and respected my merits-"

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"_I don't see why a young-" Sink paused "beautiful woman like yourself would want to join the army."_

"_I want to help my country, sir." Alice felt her hands shaking, something she made sure to hide well. Nervousness wouldn't improve her chances, so despite feeling the dim room shrinking and drowning her, she controlled it. Gripping the edges of her chair turned her hands white, but it kept them steady._

"_Like I said, a nurse-"_

"_No, sir, I want to fight. I need to make an actual difference."_

"_Alice" he started. His voice was very low and dark, but her name fit well in the tone. "You would have to work harder than anyone to show that you're worthy."_

"_I am willing to do whatever it takes." Sink raised an eyebrow. "Anything" she added, feeling the tension become thicker._

xxxxxxxxxx

"That's a bold statement, sir" she replied, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Is it true or not, private?" he spat out. "I can get you kicked out of the army for this."

Alice took a deep breath. It was a risky situation, but she would have to gamble. Carefully wetting her lips, she spoke slowly.

"And accuse a colonel for immoral act inside of the job, risking national security?" She cocked an eyebrow and then returned inside, before he could start yelling at her.

Joe was the first one to catch her eye when she was inside again. His cheeks were flushed and he was talking passionately about something with Webster, a man that Alice didn't know very well. He never stood out, except when he spoke about Harvard.

"Alice! Come on, sit 'own" Joe yelled. "Get the lady a beer, won't ya Luz" he added. Alice's lips turned into a smile and she fastened her pace and slid down next to him. The heat from his body was radiating and she tried to not sit too close, but close enough to get some of it. Her own body was cold, chilled by the winds outside.

"Come on, scootch closer." Joe put his arm around her and shared his warmth, returning to the conversation with Webster, whose eyes were glistening in the dimly lit room. "This lady right here studies Literature as well, have I told you 'bout that Web?"

"You did" Webster spoke slowly, as if every word mattered to make an impression, but his tone of voice was monotone and kind of uninterested. "It's not an uncommon major."

"I study History as well" Alice chirped in. "Literature is interesting, but history…. that's where my true passion lies." Her heart jolted at the realisation that she now was part of what she'd been studying. Every breath she took was history back in 2015; everything she would do on the battlefield, every german she would encounter, all of it might be recorded in a book in the future. "I guess this war will be an interesting addition. Cheers" she took the beer Luz brought over and nodded towards Webber, whose eyes were glistening again. She'd definitely caught his attention with that sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**I realise that I'm a bit jumpy, but I wanna get to the action. Furthermore, I've had a bit of writer's block lately, so that's why this chapter is kind of sucky. Anyways. As always, hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews; I love to hear from all of you! 3**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Getting their Jump Wings was the main interest of Easy Company; the reward for all the hard work was so close, and their time at Toccoa almost over. Easy Company was in prime condition, training three times a day; at 0500, they ran Currahee. Before lunch they had to get through a tough obstacle course and at 2100 everyone had to run Currahee AND do the course. Alice had never had so little fat on her body; her arms were slimmer than ever, lean and strong, and she could feel the change. All the baby fat, stored mostly on her cheeks and under her chin, was gone. She now had sharp cheekbones and a thin neck. Sometimes she didn't even recognize herself.

Of course, she was the one who pushed hardest. No one else noticed how hard Sobel was on her; he used a different approach. After the confrontation at the bar, Sobel decided not to voice his suspicions at all, instead he used it as an excuse to push Alice harder and harder. He would taunt her while they ran up Currahee (saying things like "The colonel reported that you had excellent stamina, Private Price, do not drag your feet" and "You're gonna have to work harder to satisfy colonel Sink, private") and when doing the obstacle course. After a particularly nasty run, where the track was covered in pig guts, Alice had hurried to get to showers in peace.

"Where do you think you're going, Private?" Sobel had yelled.

"The showers, sir."

"You can shower later, along with the rest of the soldiers" he grinned. Alice had had no choice but to swallow her pride and just nod.

"Sir."

It was Lewis Nixon who had saved her, kindly offering a private shower that he had access to, being an officer and all. They shared a great friendship and Alice had over time realised why he became an intelligence officer. The man's curiosity had no limits, which was usually the reason their conversations could go on for hours.

Alice was adjusting. Slowly, but surely, she managed to stop herself before mentioning writers that hadn't been born yet; songs that hadn't been recorded yet; and friends of hers whose parents weren't even born. It was a horrible thought. Not that she had been a very social person, but losing her friends was something she mourned, definitely. Even professor Scott came to mind at times; what was he doing? Did he remember Alice, or had time erased everyone's memory of her?

What Alice realised, however, was that no matter how much she thought about her past - or the future - nothing would change the position she found herself in. The rest of her company surely knew about Sobel's suspicions towards Alice and Colonel Sink, and she was doing everything she could to avoid being confronted. The truth was too complicated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Alice" Lewis tossed a pack of Luckies in her direction. She was sitting on a small patch of grass near the base of Fort Benning, which was where they were training for the Jump Wings.

"Hi Lew" she said, smiling as she lit a cigarette. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just finished my fourth jump, they decided to push the fifth one 'till right before dinner." He smiled at her, taking off his helmet. "Still nervous? I mean, you did get lectured by Sobel the other day for your landing…" Both of them were silent for a while, giving Alice time to construct a response.

"I guess I just fear falling, even after the training jumps." Alice shook her head. "It's silly." Her words took them away from the comfortable silence and forced her companion to reply. Nixon ran his hand through his dark locks of hair before speaking.

"I don't see it as falling; it always looks like you're flying to me" he said, lighting his cigarette. "And I should know, I've watched every single one of your jumps, private." Nixon smiled reassuringly. He was so certain of her capability, and hoped she realised that. Throughout his life, Nixon had met plenty of women. The ones that didn't matter were soon forgotten; those who mattered, he eventually got rid of too. What struck him was how Alice made him act.

When he met Kathy, he'd been speechless and lost in her eyes, completely head over heels. He started thinking about marriage before he met her parents for the first time. He was completely taken by her. But Alice brought words into his mouth. When Lewis saw her, he was overwhelmed with things he had to share. He was still in love with Kathy, of course, Alice was merely a friend. But she was fascinating and he was eager to get to know her, really know her.

"Well, thank you" she said, pondering over what he'd just said. His eyes crinkled when he smiled, which reminded her of how out of place she was. The age difference between her and Lewis was greater than anyone would realise by looking at them. "How old are you?"

"Strange question" he chuckled. "26."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I was just curious." That would be a seven year age difference, if she was from this time. But she wasn't, and instead of seven years between them, there was 70.

"I heard some stuff from the men" Lewis began. "About why Sobel is harassing you." Alice grimaced. She didn't want to talk about that, especially not with Lewis. She knew that he and Winters were close friends, and she definitely didn't want Winters to know. Alice was certain that Sobel would get moved from Easy, or killed in action when they faced the war, and Winters would take his place. She had a hard time reading the Lieutenant, but she had a lot of respect for him.

"Right. All those rumours." Alice sighed. "I try not to pay attention to them, because if I do, the rest of the men might."

"I think a lot of them have heard and are wondering." Lewis said, making Alice feel defeated. She knew that it was a one in a million chance to be here, but she never thought that something like this would leak out to the entire company.

"I just want to be seen as a soldier, like anyone else, Lewis, and everyone is constantly trying to find something that can bring me down, especially Sobel." She took a deep breath. "People are gonna die in this war" she stated, extremely tempted to tell him about everything he would have to face. Could she tell him? Maybe she would be able to save someone's life, his, or Winters, or Luz's. But she might screw up something as well. Disclosing details about the war could change the tactics of the Allies, but that could change something and prolong the war.

"I know." Lewis responded, unusually quiet. "That's what happens in war. But there's not much we can do, right? Except our jobs."

"Yeah. I just wish I could have made a difference earlier." She tugged on the ponytail at the back of her head. "I mean, Hitler's been going strong for almost ten years now. If someone had spoken up earlier…"

"If the first world war didn't happen, if someone did something… Alice, you have to realise that time goes on and we can't change what has happened. We can try to create a future that is better, but no one's invented a time machine yet." Lewis smiled. "Don't go around thinking about the past to much."

I am literally walking around in the past, Alice thought, but she responded only with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS! I have been busy with the last schoolwork, and with vacation... I know, it's a lame excuse, but that's all I have. As always, I am extremely grateful for your reviews; a special thanks to mngirl, your constant reviews are a good motivation to write! Also thanks to emilywd, crazyforkasey, Guest and luckynumber28!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Alice, everyone knows you and Nixon are close!" Joe complained as he threw his last belongings into the duffel, standard for the military.

"What's your point?" She huffed, knowing very well what he was getting at. "And where is my-"

"Where are we going? Everyone is sitting on needles here hun" Luz replied instead of Joe. "Can't you just bat those pretty eyelashes of yours and find out if we're going to the Pacific or Atlantic?"

"Afraid not, Luz." Alice looked through her packing; the belongings she had were few, only a few dresses and all the equipment she'd gotten since the start of training. She was wearing her dress greens, though they looked untidy and she knew she would have to fix that before Sobel's inspection.

"Come on!" It was like talking to an impatient child. "Just give me a clue?"

"Like I said, Lieutenant Nixon has told me jackshit about our destination, and I'm not asking." Alice crossed her arms. "Does it matter where we go?"

"Of course it does!" Joe cut in.

"Wherever we go, we're going to war" she said quietly. "We have a job to do, no matter which continent we're on. Right?"

"It'd be nice to know what the weather's gonna be like, that's all" Luz muttered before lighting a cigarette. "C'mon. We should get going, so we get good spots on the goddamn ship."

Alice sighed, threw the last things into her duffel, and followed the boys. She was tired, and happy over the long boat trip. Two weeks on boat would serve as a good rest even if she was the only woman on board.

"She's got contacts in both Sink and Nixon, of course she knows where we're going" Webster muttered to Joe. Joe glanced back, unaware if she had heard it or not, and shook his head.

"No one knows if the rumours are true, Web."

Alice sighed, walking a few feet away from the boys, cursing herself. Of course, rumours were going to spread, but she never wanted this to happen. Inwardly groaning, she swept her blonde (now much shorter) hair to the side of her face and tried to catch up, earning a glare from Webster.

The shipyard was full of people, coming to say goodbye to their loved ones. The air was crisp, with a tangy smell of gasoline to it, and the ship itself was majestic. Of course, no one that Alice knew was there to say goodbye, however a few people did wish her good luck as a nurse, which annoyed her to no end. The ignorance of these people wasn't intended, of course, yet she felt patronized. She chose to ignore them and make her way over to the ship, where she could get some sort of cabin number, so she knew where to spend the upcoming 14 days.

xxxxxxxx

The boat was not at all the relief and free time Alice had wished for. It was crowded and smelly; the slightly sour smell of vomit seemed to linger in the air, and they were not allowed on deck as often as she would have wished. Above all that, the smoke from countless cigarettes left an imprint in all her clothes. Not that she minded the cigarette smoke per se (hell, she smoked herself) but sometimes she couldn't do anything but pray for some fresh air.

But the worst part was the men. Oh lord, how she wished the boat was only for Easy men, people she knew would never hurt her. But no, a large portion of the human cargo load was soldiers from other companies, and they gave her a hard time. It was nothing that she couldn't handle, but the harassing behaviour brought along a hard cured homesickness, and a slight fear for her future. Could she handle herself on the battlegrounds? Opposed to everyone else on the boat, she knew the exact outcome of the war. 60 million dead. 420 000 of those were - would be - American soldiers, and 11 million would die in the Holocaust.

And Alice couldn't tell anyone about it. Or about D-Day, for that matter - she was in a locked position. Earlier, she'd figured that she would be able to influence Nixon somehow, but she was having doubts. How could she do that, without being seen as a lunatic?

She sighed heavily. The mess she was in was incredible. Being sent 75 years back in time was hard to stomach on itself; she was also the main part of any gossip AND risked her life as a soldier. What had even gone through her mind when she accepted the professor's offer?

"You look like you could use a drink." Nixon took a seat next to her. Alice was in the mess hall, which was empty at the moment - lunch had been served already.

"Got one on ya?" She smiled a tired smile and graciously accepted the flask. "So, what brings you here?"

"Could ask you the same" he said. "I was looking for you. Figured you might need a friend."

"Why?"

"Well, you're surrounded by men. I am a man, undeniably, but if you could look past that small detail, I'm here for you."

"So it's a 'small' detail huh?" Alice giggled and Lewis shook his head at her inappropriate joke. "I'm just kidding, Nix. And you're right, it's a damn testosterone pit in here."

"You are the only female soldier I ever heard of." He looked down at his hands, playing with an unlit cigarette. His whole demeanor seemed tense, but curious. A cold sweat broke out on Alice's forehead. She swallowed and tried to avoid the elephant in the room, forcing out a chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxx

"_I guess that settles it then, private." The colonel gave her a stern smile, which she graciously returned, smoothing out her skirt._

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_It's my pleasure. Always happy to see new patriots join." He shook her hand before taking a seat behind his desk again. "One more thing, private" he said. Alice was already halfway outside of the door. "Report to me if anyone bothers you. Understood?"_

"_Yes sir." With a salute, and sporting a grin, Alice walked out._

xxxxxxxxxx

"I know about the rumours, Lew" she finally said. "I don't know what to say about them. Back home, people used to say denial was the most certain confirmation."

"I would advise you to ignore them" Lew said quietly, once again fidgeting with a cigarette, but sounding more stiff this time, more formal. "I have some things to do. I'll see you around, private."

"Yes sir" Alice replied, baffled. It was extremely unlike him to address her like that, and she wondered if the rumours embarrassed him. It wasn't too unlikely that he felt repelled and didn't want to be her friend because of them, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

Lewis felt like a stone was lying in his stomach. While she between the lines denied the rumours, he couldn't help but feel disgusted with the picture the words produced. Her and the Colonel, a man he respected deeply. Of course, he had respect and admiration for her too. Hell, she wasn't the strongest soldier, and not the best with guns, but she was by far one of the most intelligent, and though he had no proof of it yet, he was sure she wasn't a coward either. Were it up to him, she would have joined Eugene Roe as a medic, but it wasn't up to him.

And if it was, 100%, up to him, she wouldn't even be a soldier.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**I tried to mix in more flashbacks in this chapter! Good/bad? Please let me know! Also, thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed the latest chapter, you're the real MVPs! Along with those I mentioned in the last chapter, thank you Kingkilter!**

**I try to write as much as I can, but I do work 6 days a week, so sometimes I get slow, like right now. The plot hasn't really begun yet, but we're slowly easing in to it! If you have any ideas/opinions about my character portrayal or constructive criticism about Alice, please let me know!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_The invasion has been postponed, we're on a 24-hour stand down. Drill sergeants, take charge!"_

_Mehaan stepped down from the vehicle after his announcement, and Alice sighed. She'd just figured out how to put on the leg bag properly (most men had no idea, so she'd been in the dark about the process) and started to digest the fact that they were jumping. Apparently not._

"_C'mon Cookie" Luz called, using the nickname from the first day. "They're showing a movie."_

"_I'll be right there" she called, struggling to get the bag off. Oh well. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like you're in a bit of trouble there. Can I help?" A handsome officer, whom Alice most certainly had met before, asked. She couldn't remember his name to save her life, and now he was actually saving hers.

Alice looked up. Her chute was stuck to a tree, having looped around the trunk somehow, and left her tangled in the different wires, whose purpose was to help her steer. She sighed and nodded at him. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem at all, private."

As soon as he'd cut her loose, she bent down to pick up the leg bag. She had predicted it would fall off during the jump, but apparently the Brits managed to make it pretty stern. Alice grabbed her gun, before swinging the leg bag around her shoulder, carrying it as a satchel. The officer looked impressed.

"I thought most men lost their leg bags during the jump." His voice was full of surprise, and though it was dark enough for her not see his face, she could tell by the tone that he was probably smirking, or at least cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not a man, for starters" Alice offered. "Alice Price, Easy company."

"Ronald Speirs. Dog company."

"I guess they spread us out pretty good, sir" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_JUMP!" Winters yelled, before taking the jump himself. Alice shuddered and followed suit; there was not enough time to think. Bombs and artillery were blasting all around her, and she realized that the huge parachute would make an excellent target._

_She floated through the air, desperately wiping tears of terror off her face. 'Don't let anyone see you like this' she thought. 'Get it together.' _

_Not that there was any risk of them seeing her. She could vaguely make out a few chutes below her, and falling soldiers littered the sky, but she couldn't recognise a single face. Someone's chute appeared to get shot holy and the poor man plummeted down into the sea of fire._

_Alice was too numb to even mourn the John Doe._

xxxxxxxxxxx

The noise leaving her gun was too loud to comprehend. A loud booming noise, followed by a German cry for help, and then another shot was heard. Lieutenant Speirs seemed calm about killing someone, and of course, Alice should be too. It was what they all signed up for.

She'd just robbed someone of their son or husband or brother or friend. "Pardon" she muttered as they stepped over the dead bodies, Speirs picking up the dead soldiers' watches and other trinkets.

"So, how long 'till we reach our objective, sir?" Alice asked casually. Speirs didn't even look up, he just glanced up at the road and shrugged.

"An hour or two, depending on our pace." She nodded at him, slightly intimidated. Longing for a cigarette, but aware of the risk smoking would put them at, she bit her lip. Speirs finally stood up and looked at her. "Sobel was your CO, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Drop the formalities, Alice. We've just invaded Normandy." Speirs smiled. "Anyway. If Sobel trained you, I suppose you don't mind running the rest of the way?"

"Absolutely not, si-" she cut herself off. "Ronald. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxx

_"Heigh-ho Silver!" Sobel roared and Alice sighed. This was supposed to be an exercise for stealth missions; if that asshole yelled like that in Normandy, they would all be fucked. Nonetheless, she kept running, head held high._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck!" Alice cradled her ankle, inspecting the red swelling on her lower leg. "It's not broken, at least" she muttered, slowly getting up again. Lt Speirs hadn't bothered to stop and wait for her, so she had no choice but to run fast enough to catch up to him.

They passed a lot of beautiful nature on the way to the meeting point; and a lot of destruction. Alice was aware of how this day would turn out, and had read about it a thousand times. Experiencing it was a whole other thing. She knew that many soldiers just turned off their emotions, and saw their surroundings as nothing but a battlefield or mission, and Speirs was one of them. He didn't seem bothered or stunned by anything.

Alice felt like she had to live it. The mission she had was different from the others; she was sure of the outcome of the war, and even if her life was lost, the world would recover. And she had to take all this destruction in. She had to know, she needed to know. Whether it would result in PTSD later on, it was information, memories and experiences that were necessary for her life to make sense.

And she was here voluntarily. She had no obligation to fight for her country on the front lines, and definitely not in this time period. The extent she had gone to in order to secure a spot here was ridiculous. The rumours about her, however twisted they had become, were a price she had to pay, and she did.

Once again, voluntarily.

"Alice! You made it!" Joe's voice woke her up from the train of thoughts.

"Lieb! Good to see you in one piece" she said, slowing down. "Sir" she saluted Lt SPeirs before turning back to Joe; he looked like he'd hit something on the way down, or gotten into a fist fight, but he was alright - and - in one piece.

"What happened to your leg darlin?" Eugene Roe asked, noticing the limp right away.

"I fell on the way here, it's just a bit bruised" she shrugged. Roe nodded and got out a bandage.

"I'm on my way to the barn" he gestured. "But I got time to patch you up." He did a good job with the bandage, neatly tucking in the end before getting up again.

"Catch you later, doc, thanks" Alice called, but the man was already gone. He was strange like that, but Alice had no doubt he would be the best medic they could wish for. "You haven't seen Lieutenant Nixon have you?" she asked Joe, only slightly worried. He grinned.

"Right over there."

The look on her face must have given away more than she thought, because Joe snorted and laughed. Nix, in his turn, looked up and saw her, and relief washed over his face. Alice smiled and started making her way over to him, trying not to limp. He was the best friend she had here, right after Joe, and she was just so grateful that he was alive.

"Damnit Price, you almost got me worried."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**Hey! I am quite happy with this chapter actually, so I hope you enjoy! I'm, as always, sorry for the late update; usually, I need about a week to actually manage to write everything down, but I'll try to be faster. If you're wondering, I'm planning to run this story quite long, perhaps around 30 chapters? **

**As always, let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxx**

"The Germans seemed surprised enough" Alice noted as she and Lewis shared a cigarette. "We met a few, but not near as many as I would've guessed should appear in the case of an invasion."

He shrugged. "I can't confirm or deny anything, but the information we leaked was inconclusive, so the Germans wouldn't have suspected a thing."

"Oh." Alice gulped. "Alright. I guess they know now, though?"

"Yeah. Still not sure if they realise it's an invasion."

"I haven't seen any tanks" Alice probed carefully. "I thought they had an armada of them not too far away from here." Lewis looked confused as to how she had all that information, and Alice hoped he wouldn't ask, because she had no way of explaining that. 'Oh, I read it in a history book' - yeah, as if. Because of that, she chose not to tell that the Germans had flown out all their planes only a few days prior to the invasion, and only had two left at their airfield in Normandy. That was way too specific not to raise suspicion.

"I have to go" Lewis said. "I think Doc could use some help with the wounded."

Alice nodded and gave a quick smile, leaving in the direction she saw Roe going earlier. She had heard that the rest of Easy were on a mission, but she wasn't allowed to join them, with her ankle being injured and all.

xxxxxxxxxx

The picture of an unscathed Lewis Nixon was ever present in the back of her head, as Alice tried to be helpful to Roe. She couldn't imagine how small a percentage of the wounded they were actually helping, and she tried to stop thinking about that as she covered wound after wound with sulfur and bandages.

"It's going to be alright, trooper" she said to a hysteric man. "Just try to calm down, alright?" She let him hold her hand as she put pressure on his wound. "I have no idea what to do, doc" she told him.

"You're doing a great job, Alice" he replied, to busy to even look up. Alice sighed and held on to the man's sweaty hand. He had been shot in the chest and was bleeding heavily. Every ounce of blood leaving his body seemed to drain his face of color and she felt hopeless and she gave him small smiles.

"You're a woman" the man finally said. Alice didn't know the appropriate response to that. "Thank you. Thank you." he repeated those words and she finally realised he wasn't thanking her, but God.

"You are going to be just fine" she promised. "I'm here."

"I'm not scared anymore" he breathed out. "I believe you. God sent me an Angel to watch over me." Alice feared he was losing hope or saying his goodbyes or something, but she felt powerless in this situation. She wasn't a medic, she had no medical training and the equipment used here seemed so trivial and basic, that she couldn't understand people who survived the war. There were no blood transfusions, or even something like a real doctor, only medics. She watched as the man did the sign of the cross, multiple times, with his free arm, and she couldn't do anything more than hope that God would answer his prayers.

When Roe finally arrived at her side, he stitched the man up and gave him a shot of morphine to help with the pain. Alice was already drained, but she could imagine that Roe felt worse. His skinny face was pale and he had dark rings starting to settle under his eyes; the man was brilliant, but exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks, Price." Roe and Alice sat quietly outside of the temporary field station - the barn. The few Easy men that had turned up were unharmed, but no one from Meehan's plane had shown up, nor the men that left to take out some German machine guns.

"I didn't really do much" she stated, opening a brand new pack of smokes. She went through them way too fast, and they would all be gone long before she could get new ones.

"They think you're a guardian angel or something." Roe chewed on the filter of his cigarette. "It helps."

Alice just nodded. He wasn't that talkative, Eugene, and she didn't feel like talking either. What she had been through today… There was blood on her hands, and not just metaphorically; they were red, and the blood wasn't hers. Trying to rub the dry blood off, she went through her day.

She had killed. Killed someone, whom most definitely had a life that wasn't so different from theirs; a person who had been called to war, done their duty, and gotten killed. It was hard to fathom. Alice felt as if a hole had been drilled in her chest; the wind blew right through her, and all her senses were slowly dripping out. She couldn't get numb after just one day; she was still compassionate, but how long would it take before all that was gone?

Was she compassionate? Had she ever been? The loss of her parents came to her mind again. The cigarette burned her fingers so she dropped it and contemplated her parents deaths. Remembering their faces was like a chore. Her mother had the same hair and eyes, right? Or was it her dad, that had the same intense, small eyes that Alice had? Or were those her own?

"Hey, Price, you okay? You're shaking." Roe sounded concerned when he woke her. His nose was scrunched up in a grimace, as he place a warm hand on her back.

"I don't know, actually" she said truthfully. "I always accepted that a soldier would be affected by their actions, but I-" she couldn't finish, she didn't have a point. "My parents only died a bit over a year ago."

"Sorry to hear that." Roe sounded empathetic, but uninterested, and Alice knew that he had his own issues. Why would he want to listen to her moaning?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be ranting. There are bigger issues ahead. Have you seen Lieb?"

"Not since Winters left to take out those krauts. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah." Alice nodded, looking around here, searching for a familiar face, but she didn't see anyone she had spoken to before; a few of the soldiers had been on their ship to Europe, and a few had passed her by in Aldbourne.

"They're back" Eugene nodded towards the familiar figure of Lieutenant Winters. He was carrying his helmet under his arm, sifting through some papers with the free arm and every now and then throwing glances at his men. He seemed engrossed with the papers, and Alice guessed it was something the Germans had forgotten, or didn't have time, to burn.

Behind Winters was Joe Toye and Bill, both looking tired and pissed off, and Joe was sporting a few black marks on his face and clothes, as if he had been near a grenade explosion. Liebgott was walking on his own, a cigarette hanging between his teeth (as always), and Alice was relieved to see her friend in full health and in the same spirit as always. She was glad to see all the men, but they seemed so few.

How could Easy fight this war, with less than a hundred men? She knew that they were one of the best companies in the entire battalion, hell, they had to go through physical testing twice, because their first score was too high to believe.

Toye and Bill both nodded at Alice, without saying anything, and she let them pass. It was Joe that she really wanted to talk to; the one person whom she actually would consider a friend even after this. Sure, they were all comrades and brothers in arms, but would they ever spend time together after this? Or would everyone just want to forget?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**Hope you like it! A bit on the short side, but I feel like this is very much a filler chapter to make sure that you guys get some insight into what Alice feels and thinks about not only the war, but her government and society at the time. **

**xxxxxxx**

"We're leaving in half an hour" Lipton announced. "Get your stuff together."

"But I just got here!" David Webster complained, cradling his neck.

"That's a bleedin' shame, Web" Joe muttered, starting to pick up his things. Alice sighed. On the move again, of course; she only wondered where to. She knew of the main targets, of course; or rather, the targets that they would be able to take over. She knew that Carentan was one of them, and that it was fairly close to their location. Between Causeway 2, which had been their objective, and Carentan was a distance of about 8 miles, and she guessed that might be their next goal, but she had no way of knowing.

"Excuse me miss, are you private Price?" a British soldier approached Alice, casually chewing gum. He was tall and lanky, with a boyish face which she had seen far to many of. He looked no older than 18.

"Yes" she paused and looked at his ranking, saluting as she did, "Corporal." If he had just joined up recently, his rank was impressive, but Alice realised that the British had been at war longer than the US, and he probably had some battle experience, which was a shock to her. He looked far too young to have ever seen battle.

"I just wanted to thank you. You saved my brother's life, he claims you're an angel sent from God" the young Corporal said. "I'm James Hyldon." Alice took his hand and shook it.

"Alice Price." Alice hadn't realised that the man she treated had been British, his voice far too shaky and low for her to even notice an accent. And the blood… She wiped her hands on her uniform, even though they were clean. The faint copper tint seemed to remain.

"Don't the yanks have some sort of women's corps?" He asked her. "I mean, there surely isn't a shortage of men volunteering, is there? In London we have lads younger than 15 lining up trying to join in."

"I wanted to actually fight" Alice answered. "Not be a nurse or a paper pusher." Her classes had covered the British Women's Corps, which had three branches. The women there weren't allowed to handle any weapons, something that to her seemed not only strange and unfair, but outright cruel. How would they defend themselves? Alice felt a shiver run down her spine and put a hand over her gun, reassuring herself.

"Alright, fair enough" the man shrugged. "Care to join me for a fag?"

"I'm moving out soon" Alice told him. "I gotta get my stuff packed up. But thanks for the offer." She flashed a smile and started departing, not after saluting though. "I hope your brother gets better soon, sir" she told him and saw him crack a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready to move out, private?" Harry Welsh asked her, grinning from ear to ear. That man never seemed to be down, and would always find a way to talk about his sweetheart back in England; Kathy, or Kitty, or something like that.

"Just about, sir" she replied. Truth be told, she had an abundance of gear, which she deemed unnecessary, since she was the only one in her company who actually managed to keep the leg bag. In it was tens of extra pounds of things, and she was dreading the march if she had to carry all that. She had distributed some of it to other soldiers, but it was still a lot to carry.

If she turned out to never use those trenching tools, she'd be damned.

"Listen up! It'll be dark soon. I want light and noise discipline from here on. That means no talking, no smoking, no playing grab fanny with the man in front of you, Luz." Lieutenant Welsh declared. "We're taking Carentan" he said after someone, whose face Alice was unable to recognise, asked.

"Sounds like fun" Perconte chirped.

_It's the only place where armour from Omaha and Utah can link up and head inland, _Alice thought to herself. _Of course_.

"It's the only place where armour from Omaha and Utah can link up and head inland" Welsh repeated Alice's inner monologue, continuing to state that if Carentan wasn't taken, the infantry would be stuck on the sand, and that General Taylor was sending the entire division.

Carentan was important, and Alice knew that, but hearing about it in history class was very different from actually being there. "How far is Carentan?" Joe asked her quietly.

"About 8 miles" she told him. "The way there should be fairly simple, there's a river to use as a landmark if we ever get lost. Runs all the way down."

"Jeez, thought you studied history, not geography, Liz" he replied, but satisfied with the answer. 8 miles wasn't so bad after all the trekking it took to even get to their correct drop zone, and then the actual objective. Joseph Liebgott wasn't an optimist, but even he couldn't complain too much about this march.

xxxxxxxxxx

The night soon turned dark, and extremely dark at that; Alice could barely see her hand in front of her, nevermind the soldier. The noises from the shadows made shivers run down her spine and even caused her to jump the first few times, before she got used to the wind rustling. The country felt as foreign as it was, but even when Alice felt terrified, she couldn't not notice how beautiful the landscape must have been if things weren't the way they were. She shivered again, but not from the rustling of leaves or sound of a soldier coughing.

She thought about the Concentration camps for the first time since she had arrived, and felt powerless. She couldn't just waltz up to Nixon or Winters and tell them, and even if she did… The American leaders had been aware of the camps during the war, she knew that, but chose to put their focus elsewhere to win the war. Bombs that could have stopped trainloads of people from dying were instead dropped over German cities to weaken their military. The thought alone was scarier than her surroundings.


	10. Author's Note

Hi guys, sorry for the shitty updating. I don't have an excuse, and I'll try my very best to get back on track. Alice, along with all the other characters, has been on my mind, but school has taken over my life, haha. I'm on break now though, so I'll try to publish tonight.

Very sorry, again.

Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.

xxxxxxx

After a few miles of marching, Alice's foot had started to throb. She was managing, and she knew it could be a thousand times worse. The scenery around her was a reminder of just that. Some trees were alright, but then there were the ones that had been peppered with ammunition. Some appeared to have been shot with a kpist, while some had been subject to grenades. She could've been hit by shrapnel or penetrated by a rainstorm of bullets. She could have been killed by a bayonet, or had her leg blown off.

When she thought about it, she felt blessed. "Private Price?" A seemingly nervous young sergeant, whom she didn't recognise at all. She saluted him, as he outranked her, and waited for him to order something. She was kind of tired of marching anyway, so an assignment would just be a nice little change.

"Lieutenant Nixon requests your presence up front" he said. "I'll show you where he is."

"Thank you, sir."

Alice followed him to the front of the line, where a smirking Lewis was waiting. She saluted him and he acknowledged her with a small nod, probably laughing at the formalities inside.

"We need to scout for enemy soldiers, private" Lew told her. "I know you're very clever, that's why I'm taking you with me."

"He believes you'll become an intelligence officer one day, Alice" Harry Welsh told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We'll see about that, sir" Alice replied. Winters looked at her approvingly, somewhat proud of her formality.

"We believe the Germans still haven't mobilized any serious defence. Still, we want to be careful. Your job is to search for enemy bases of attack, places where they could lure us into an ambush."

"You got it, sir. When do we leave?"

"Now."

Why Lewis wanted her as a scout was a mystery to her. She wasn't specially trained or anything, so she assumed her friend just wanted to check up on her, and wasn't actually planning on making her an intelligence officer. She was dying to talk to him too, because the experience of war was already overwhelming. Alice had never experienced stress like this, not even when her parents died.

When they died. Clear as day, she could remember it.

xxxxxxxx

"_Miss Price? My name is father Christensen."_

"_Is everything alright?" A newly 18-year old, brunette, Alice asked, holding the phone in a death grip._

"_I'm afraid not. Your parents have been in an accident; the roads were slippery, and they drove off the road. No one could do anything for them…"_

xxxxxxxxx

When they were out of hearing distance, Alice asked Lewis. "Why choose me to help you scout? I doubt you need help, and if you did, I'm sure there are other people, right?"

"Yes" Lewis answered truthfully. "But you're pretty clever, you could be an intelligence officer if you wanted."

"Thanks." Alice looked around her, trying to notice anything odd from the usual, but was unable to differentiate between the normal, and the odd. How could she know? She had never been to France, and especially not Normandie. How could she have the slightest idea of how green the trees were supposed to be, or how high the grass was meant to grow? How the wind should sound?

"You shouldn't be here."

"You sent me on the mission, Nix" Alice replied quickly.

"I meant in Europe. You're great, but you're not safe here, besides, you could a lot of good at home, maybe even more than here…" Lewis stopped in his tracks and squinted his eyes, trying to see beyond the horizon.

"It's not gonna happen, Lewis, and you know that. I'm not gonna go scavenge for metal scraps, I'm here to fight." She was growing annoyed with him, even though she understood his concern. She would have wished for nothing else than to get off the line, and bring the men of Easy with her - to live a life in peace, without needing to kill or harm others. Without needing to bear the guilt of knowing what was going to happen.

"Are you sure that's what you're here for?" Lewis replied sharply. "To fight?"

"What else would I be doing here?" Alice almost cried out. "Fraternising? Is that really what you think of me, Nix? All of us have issues here, and mine is a bunch of stupid rumours and the fact that I'm a woman."

"You know I have a daughter, right?" Lewis said after a moment. "Rosalie. Kathy chose the name, of course, but she certainly is a little rose. She turns 3 this year." He smiled to himself.

"Happy for you" Alice muttered, trying to extend the distance between them.

"My point is, I wouldn't want her here. I'm sure your parents would oppose this as well.."

"My parents are dead, thank you. And it's for kids, like yours, that I fucking fight, Lewis. So they can grow up free and in peace. But knowing this fucking world, there'll probably be another war right after this one." She was fuming, and felt so stupid, for even thinking she might have something, even a friend, in anyone. Sure, Liebgott was good fun, and all the boys in Easy were easy going enough, but none of them probably cared for her. Jeez. A stupid little blondie, joining the war to get a husband with a few medals before anyone at home could lay their hands on him, that was probably what they thought about her. A good soldier?

"Who fucking cares" Alice said out loud. Who cared about Alice's abilities as a soldier?

"I think we've seen enough, private." Lewis motioned for her to turn around. "Let's try to find the company again."

xxxxxxxxx

While Lewis and Alice has been gone, the company had lost Fox several times, but ended up reconnecting every time. Apparently, Carentan was still 2 miles away. Alice felt as if she had been walking forever; her foot hurt, and now, ever since the conversation with Nixon, tears were threatening flood her eyes. She needed to take it out on something, and she needed to do it fast. She wouldn't cry in front of the men, absolutely not.

"Find anything?" Liebgott asked her. "You were gone for a while."

"Not really. No tanks, no outposts as far as we could see, and no aircraft as well. I guess they really were unprepared." She pushed the helmet higher up on her head, still gathering herself. She was more angry than sad, to be honest. He doubted her. And if it wasn't doubt, he cared about her, which in some way was even worse. He didn't act like a friend, so what did he want? He had heard the rumours, of course he had, and that was probably the reason.

"Alright." They kept walking in silence. The only thought on Alice's mind was the battle of Carentan. Undoubtedly the Germans had strong defences there, and they needed the town as much as the Allies did. "D'ya reckon we'll be home for Christmas, Liz?"

"I don't know. I hope so." Alice replied, trying to not let her voice crack. They wouldn't see home in a while, and even when they did, she had no home to go to. "I don't really have anyone to celebrate Christmas with, though."

"You have Lieutenant Nixon, don't ya?" Lieb smirked and winked at her, but Alice only glared in response. "Hit a nerve, huh?"

"He has a wife and a kid, Lieb" Alice stated. "There ain't no way."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**Hello guys! At this moment, I'm trying to plan out the story, but I kind of need some help. What do you think should happen, what do you want to happen? Please leave reviews, as it would help me a lot and also make you more involved with the story. Thank you for reading!**

xxxxxxxxx

Easy company arrived in Carentan, and was immediately met with a greeting of bullets and a few grenades. It was like a welcome committee's fireworks, only deadly. And German. Alice still refused to use the word 'Kraut', to the amusement of the men. She couldn't blame them; she knew that the German people weren't really behind Hitler. What they stood for was economic growth and the reparation of their country, not a short guy with a mustache.

The men were quickly divided up, first into squads of five, and then they were even further thinned out, most of them going in pairs. Unfortunately, Alice ended up without anyone watching her back, which made her job both harder and easier. One one hand, she wouldn't have to think about the life of another soldier; on the other, no one would be there to scream for a medic when she got her arms blown off. She quickly put that out of her mind as she wisped away the smoke from in front of her. Easy's bullets and grenades mixed with the German's bullets and grenades and resulted in something that looked like smog.

"Sniper!" She heard someone yell. The village, like most, was ideal for snipers, with some caved in roofs and broken windows providing a perfect outpost. Shifty had taken out quite a few already, but it seemed that there was an abundance still. Without them gone, the boys wouldn't be able to do their jobs, and frankly, Alice felt sick to the stomach thinking about them in the gravel, with just one perfect wound in the head, heart or neck.

"Where?" Alice yelled, ducking for the rapid bullets from a German machine gun. The air smelled like blood and iron and newly fired guns.

"Left building, third floor! The broken window" the trooper yelled back, not giving her a clue as to who he was. Not that she would've known anyway, unless it was Liebgott or possibly Luz. Or Lewis. Alice shook her head and readied herself. Once again, she would have to kill someone. And she would have to reason with herself for it, otherwise it would kill her in return.

xxxxxxx

_Philosophy class, high school, and Alice was already bored out of her mind. Her teacher, the utterly dull Ms Dawson, was talking about ethics and morality, an interesting subject which she managed to completely mangle, only spitting out the parts no one cared for._

"_A trolley is going down a set of tracks. On one side, there is a group of five people, unable to move, and on the second track is one person, unable to move. You have the power to choose where the trolley will end up, and whom it will kill. Alice, what would you do?"_

"_It's a moral dilemma" Alice stated the obvious before continuing. "You're not supposed to be able to choose an alternative, only ponder over if one life is less worth than five lives." She trailed off for a second, trying to find the right words for her next sentence. "I guess there is a loophole, though. If I throw myself in front of the trolley, I might be able to stop it, and in any case, I won't be faced with a choice, right?"_

xxxxxxx

Alie pulled the trigger and killed the German sniper. By doing so, she was immediately a part of the fight; if she felt distanced from it earlier, she was now in the storm's eye. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, and the recoil from her rifle seemed rather encouraging, so did the ache in her shoulders. She joined up with Floyd Talbert, a sergeant whom she didn't know very well. In battle, however, they seemed to work better together than Bonnie and Clyde. Alice supplied covering fire whilst Floyd took out a squad of Germans running with some sort of machine gun, and Floyd acted as bait when Alice needed to figure out where a sniper was.

"MEDIC!" Someone yelled, catching Alice off guard. She was covered in dirt and grime, but could barely even notice. The chaos of Carentan was indescribable, though it seemed that the Americans were winning. "MEDIC!"

"Where the fuck is Doc?" Alice yelled to Floyd, and he just shrugged before replying.

"I don't fucking know!" His voice was strained as he turned and shot some other soldiers. "We need to get cover!" They were standing on the square of the city, and had the option of six different streets. Alice nodded toward him and then ran against the yells for a medic. She wasn't a medic, what was she thinking, oh god, Roe was probably busy, would she make it unscathed?

"What's wrong, soldier?" She yelled, sliding towards the harmed trooper. He shook his head and pointed to the body next to him, propped up against the wall. Ronald Speirs. "He hit his head when a grenade went off - I don't - I'm not-" the private stuttered. Alice grabbed his shoulder.

"Go fight. I'll take care of him." They nodded, before Alice looked at the lieutenant from Dog. She had no idea what to do, but decided to improvise. "Lieutenant Speirs? Can you hear me?" she yelled in his ear, whilst locating the wound. It was only a ricochet, she noticed, barely a scratch really, but it was dangerously near his aorta. "Lieutenant!" She yelled again. "Your men need you!" She ripped open an aid kit, poured some water on the wound and spread some sulfa powder on it, before tying a bandage. It was uneven and not tight at all, but she was terrified of asphyxiating him, and then slapped him in an attempt to get him conscious.

It worked, miraculously.

"You might have a concussion, sir!" She yelled. "Do you feel nauseous or disoriented at all?" Ronald Speirs looked at her, looking pale and shocked. He took in her words and then shook his head, grabbing his rifle. "Maybe you should get to the aid station, sir!" A grenade went off a few feet away and Alice jumped at the sound, instinctively trying to protect Ron- Lieutenant Speirs.

"I'm alright, private" he retorted. "On me, let's go!"

xxxxxxxxx

Bullets were flying everywhere, but Lieutenant Nixon had yet to fire his weapon. He was behind one of the trucks, staying behind because of an intelligence report, that Colonel Sink thought he needed to see immediately. He was worried, and mostly about Private Price. Why, he had no idea, and he thought himself stupid for worrying. And for lashing out at her.

He knew she was capable, probably one of the most promising privates they had in the company. She was a natural leader, and very clever. In a way, she reminded him of himself.

Lewis took a swig from his flask, feeling the smoothness of the whiskey would calm him down. He knew he was on acting like a goddamned alcoholic, but he didn't care for now. The marital issues he and Kathy faced were enough to drive any man crazy. He loved her, but she wasn't the type of girl he should have married, it was all too easy. Both of them came from rich parents, and she was one of the girls from the debutante ball; the cocktail parties; the dinners before the theatre. She was easy to deal with, and Lewis had fallen recklessly for her, because she didn't demand anything he couldn't give. Or so he thought.

She wanted kids and a house, a socialite life and a husband that took care of her. Lewis could do all of that for her, and he did. Now, he was off fighting a war, and she was mispleased. First of all, the rations had threatened the luxurious life she wanted to lead. Secondly, she wasn't too pleased about him volunteering for the paratroopers; she was proud, but had argued that even though he made more money, he could take a safer deployment, closer to home. And thirdly, she hated the fact that Lew only sent over half of his salary to her, even though most army men made significantly less than he did.

He knew that what she hated most of all, was his relentless begging for her to send over more Vat69. She couldn't stand the alcoholic streak in him, despite the fact that he had made it obvious even when they were dating as teens. She found the quirk cute back then, fascinating even. Lewis was someone she could take care of, someone who needed her as much as she needed him.

He cursed himself for the grief he'd given her, and Alice, and for the fact that he was the immoral man he was. He shouldn't even think about pursuing Alice, for several reasons. The most important one; he was married. To add to that, she was one of his subordinates, and fraternizing within the army, within the company, was completely and totally forbidden. He sighed. Alice had to stay as a friend, just like Dick.

"Lieutenant Nixon, sir!" Doc Spina, one of their medics, approached. "We need your help with the wounded" he explained. "Colonel Strayer told me to get you."

"On my way" Lewis said and grabbed his rifle, shoving any documents he had into the front pocket of his jacket. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for my own character Alice and some plotlines that do not match the TV-series. I don't mean any disrespect and I have enormous respect for all the soldiers who fought in the Second World War. This is fiction.**

**First, I want to thank the reviewers of the last chapter, especially itsmuse! Thank you very much :)**

**Once again, reviews are a great motivator for me, and also a chance for you to tell me what you think should happen, or what I could improve, writing-wise. Thank you for reading!**

**Oh, by the way, the cigarette thing is inspired by the last episode of BoB, where Nixon smokes with the cigarette between the bases of his fingers, if that makes sense? ( **** post/123147387750/austria**** ) As a smoker myself, I have to tell you that it is the worst way to hold a smoke. You'll either burn yourself or drop your cigarette.**

**Anyway.**

**This is one long Author's Note! However, I feel like I need to get this down as well. Today (11/01-16) we lost an amazing man, who was so much more than just a musician; an artist. I used lyrics from David Bowie's song "Five Years" in this chapter, as a tribute to the Starman himself, and as a thanks for the time we got from him. I suggest you go listen to his entire discography if you haven't. **

xxxxxxxx

"Have you fellas noticed that Alice and Nixon smoke the same way?" Webster noted and nodded toward Alice, who was standing next to Doc Roe, apparently caught in conversation. The Cajun medic, a quiet fella, was mostly nodding whilst Alice seemed relieved.

"I don't really analyse the way people smoke, Web" Liebgott replied. "I heard she saved Lieutenant Speirs today."

"Aha?" Webster replied, seemingly uninterested. They'd taken Carentan and were now resting on the square of the city, preparing to move out; most likely very soon. "Here comes Nixon." Liebgott glanced at him; the man was holding his cigarette just like Alice, as Webster had remarked.

"Webster, Liebgott" the lieutenant nodded at them both and took of drag of his cigarette, before passing them both. He didn't seem to be his normal, cheerful, slightly drunk himself. Liebgott shrugged it off, and Webster wasn't too bothered either. Lewis Nixon was a mystery to them, and thankfully also their CO. Webster respected the man, just as he respected any soldier; at least the ones who got here in a fair way.

"Hey Lieb" Alice called, coming their way. "You make it out alright?"

"I'm fine sugar." Lieb offered a cigarette, which she graciously accepted. "What happened with Speirs?" Alice smiled; rumour truly spread fast. She shrugged and helped herself with Liebgott's lighter, taking a drag before replying.

"He was unconscious for a while, and had a bullet wound. I just patched him up and slapped some sense into the man." She shrugged again at Lieb's shocked face. Honestly, she had been scared to death when she realized she was the only one near the lieutenant when he was wounded, and that she might have been responsible for his death. But he wasn't in too bad shape, so she guessed she could be satisfied.

"You didn't actually slap him, did you?" Alice's eyes glistened and she smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Jesus Christ, woman, do you have a deathwish?"

"He's actually not that bad, Lieb. He helped me on D-Day, I guess I just returned the favour." She shrugged. "You guys found anything to eat?"

"Yeah." Webster tossed a can to her. The label was in German and had probably been taken from a prisoner. Whom most likely wasn't alive anymore. Alice swallowed and nodded a thanks to him and opened the can, discovering a soupy mixture with pieces of meat in it. She frowned slightly, but grabbed her spoon and ate it. It could have been worse. "Haven't you had anything to eat yet?"

Alice gave him a weak smile. "Does anyone really feel like eating after invading another country and watching people get blown to pieces?"

xxxxxxx

Alice was left alone after her conversation with Lieb. She didn't mind, actually, she realised whilst spooning the cold soup into her mouth, trying not to gag at the taste. The loneliness, the quietness, of Carentan, was certainly a nice break from how things usually were. It wasn't like the world was quiet, though. She looked up at the sky, remembering some lyrics from her own time, or closer to it, at least. It seemed so far away. If it had been 2015, this song would've been a reminder of the pain she'd felt when her parents passed. Now it just made her reflect.

_News guy wept and told us earth was really dying_

Alice lit a cigarette to distract herself. She wasn't really one to blow up her own importance, but would she change something? What if one 20 year old blonde GIRL would change the fate of the world? She truly doubted it, but the risk frightened her. She always had to watch her tongue around the others; whether it was about TV, movies, music or books, she rarely had anything interesting to add to the discussion.

_Cried so much his face was wet, then I knew he wasn't lying_

The Lucky Strike she lit was soon replaced by a new one. It was June 7th or 8th, hell if she knew, she was tired to the bone. What frightened her the most wasn't her lack of cultural knowledge, no, it was the thought of the Holocaust. In less than two months from now, the Russians would liberate the first concentration camp. Majdanek. She tried to shake off the feeling that she should be doing something.

_And I thought of Ma and wanted to go back there_

Alice thought again of her mother. How lucky she would have been to know her. "Would've stopped me from this foolery" she muttered to herself, flicking her cigarette before taking another drag. She would've scolded Alice for not believing in herself, would have told her to go solve the problem. It had been years since the _Kristallnacht_, yet the American army barely reflected on the reason for the war. She remembered a conversation she'd had with Lew about the war; he was far less concerned about the Jews then she was.

"Hey Alice." It was Nix. Speak of the devil, she thought bitterly, wiping away the one tear that had managed to break through, and looked at the man beside her. This beautiful, troubled man, whom she'd trust her life with, and didn't want her there. Didn't think she was capable. "Are you alright, darling?" He said when he saw the tear. Alice quickly wiped her cheek.

_Your face, your race, the way that you talk_

"Just thinking. It's fine, sir" she said, barely acknowledging the 'darling' he had said. She was way past denying the feelings that were developing for Lew, and she was trying her hardest to shut them down. He was married, which meant off-limits, and had an array of bad qualities to go with that. Yet, in that moment, her stupid, impulsive self told her something entirely different.

_I kiss you, you're beautiful, I want you to walk_

"I'm sorry for what I said, Alice. I care-" he stopped himself, feeling the tension in the air. "I care too much about you." A shaky breath left him. "I shouldn't have said what I did." He put his hand on her shoulder, and Alice leaned into him on reflex. The ruin of a house they were in was empty.

_We've got five years, stuck on my eyes_

"I know you do, but it makes me question what I'm really doing here, Lew." She snorted at herself. "I'm trying to do some good, but five years ago Jews were already being persecuted and-" She shook with the effort of trying not to cry, and Lew's grip around her shoulders tightened. "And put into these horrible camps. And the worst part is that no one is doing anything about that; sure, we're fighting, but our bombs aren't stopping the murder of children, whose lives don't matter because they pray differently."

_We've got five years, what a surprise_

"I know, Liz." She doubted he really did. Her brain, which had memorized one line perfectly from her history book, recited it. **Most American soldiers had no idea about these atrocities, as their government chose to focus the war effort on attack rather than destruction on the Concentration Camps. **She sighed and looked up at him. "Just try to see the bigger picture. Who you're fighting for."

_We've got five years, my brain hurts a lot_

"Who do you fight for, Lew?" She asked him. He shrugged and looked back at her, catching her smile and returning it. Here they were, in an occupied French town, just staring into each other's eyes. It was for from an ideal place, but Lewis felt unable to not seize the moment. He leaned down and kissed her, however inappropriate it was. It felt right. Her lips were chafed, but warm against his own, and he tasted like whisky, and she of smoke. And they both realized that this kiss made it all make sense, if only for a second.

_We've got five years, that's all we've got._


End file.
